Stars
by Twentee Nyne
Summary: This is shorter, but hopefully enjoyable and interesting. I actually like Colette -- one of the few who do -- so I tend to lean toward Colette and Lloyd together.


The fireside was comfortable compared to past nights of cool air and cold supper. They were at last able to warm their hands and rest their feet after countless hours of pushed traveling. It was almost too comfortable, it seemed, but not a person dared to complain. The fact that they were alive was reason enough to be cheerful, and if not cheerful, then at least quietly content. That was how it had been until now. Lloyd Irving sat cross-legged in front of the fire, the warming light flickering across his placid expression. He depicted a sense of serenity -- his eyes looked into the firelight, and his shoulders sagged as if relieved for the first time in months -- and yet, there was a portion of awareness about him that suggested a troubled past. He upheld attributes of searching thought, as if there was something that always eluded him. His arms rested on his knees, each coincidentally within hands-reach of the hilts of his twin swords. It was never a safe night anymore.

Something beside him stirred in the flame-licked darkness. His eyes alone flitted toward the small bundle that shifted amidst its own weight, a soft mumble emitting from its unknown mouth. Lloyd did not have to second-guess himself with who it was that was awakening from the drifting slumber. He always knew when it was Colette Brunel. The blond-haired Chosen of Sylvarant had straightened her back into a sitting-position, her delicate features emphasized by the illumination from the cracking fire. She opened and closed her bright blue eyes a few times, blinking away the weariness that enveloped them all. For a moment, both Lloyd and Colette sat in silence, ears exposed to the popping of twigs set ablaze. Finally, Lloyd's collected voice broke the accompanied silence.

"What are you doing, Colette? You really should be asleep. You need all the rest you can get," Lloyd suggested to her; he was always suggesting things to her. It could have been irritating to anybody except Colette. He was always looking out for her, and trying to steer her away from any harm. However, it was in the girl's genuine nature that she would fall (sometimes literally) into danger.

"Oh, Lloyd, I'm fine, really. I'm not even that tired. I'd much rather sit up and watch the night," Colette replied with the usual stubborn personality that she had developed throughout her youth. It was true, though. She did not appear to be a bit weary, and her tone of voice was as cool and clear as always. In truth, it was the fact that she wasn't tired that concerned Lloyd the most.

"There's really not much that happens in the night. You'd be much better sleeping. Maybe you'll dream of something good," Lloyd persisted with insisting that the girl at least try and obtain some rest. In all, it was inevitable that she would ultimately refuse. But, that probable fact never stopped Lloyd before.

"Maybe. I would like to see something nice, even if it is just a dream. Maybe I'd dream of home."

"Maybe."

"Or, maybe I'd dream of you," Colette's response was not entirely what Lloyd was expecting. In fact, it was not what Lloyd was expecting at all. It caught him off guard, though there was not much to show for it aside from the increasing width of his eyes. He regained himself enough to reply before the silence lasted for too long.

"Ma-maybe. I wonder what it's like back in Iselia. I wish I could help rebuild, but we can't let those Desians get away with what they've done. Not just with Iselia, but every where," Lloyd stumbled about his words as he avoided the subject of the matter. Colette had only mentioned him being in her mind, and already he was beginning to feel sweat bead on the nape of his neck. He could always pin that on the heat of the fire, but he would only be lying. Colette, on the other hand, had shifted her position closer to him. She faced him more now, almost looking directly into his eyes as she spoke.

"Lloyd, you're always thinking about everyone else first. It's very admirable. I do hope the people of Iselia are fine. I'd like to go back after you defeat the Desians. Maybe they'll have a big celebration in your honor. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I don't want a celebration, Colette. I just want everybody to be happy and safe. They can't do that with Desians wandering the world. I will defeat them some day."

"That's right. And I'll be right there by your side! Maybe I can still see you once I'm an angel. Wouldn't that be nice? The world would finally be safe again too."

"Yeah," It was all Lloyd could say at that moment. He felt empty of the conversation that they were having. All the space of his interior was filled with thoughts of the future. If -- _when_ -- he defeated the Desians, what would they do? Colette was going to become an angel and save Sylvarant. It's her destiny. But, the rest of them had nothing to return to. It would be wonderful to return to Iselia after being away for so long, and it was no doubt that that is what he will do. However, he would be returning without Colette. It was a difference that changed the outlook of returning home completely. He would almost rather stay outside of Iselia and wander the lands if it meant he could stay with Colette. Disregarding the risks and dangers that they were shuffling in to, wandering Sylvarant was not all that bad. There was a particular freedom in seeing the villages and lifestyle outside of the homely Iselia. He had always dreamed of seeing the world outside his corner of excluded safety, although he had never thought up the circumstances that currently surrounded them all. Realistically, he was just as confused now as he had always felt during classes in Professor Raine's school house.

"I can see why you like to sit watch at night, Lloyd. This is really nice. Just look at how many stars are out. I don't think I've seen so many in my entire life," Colette prodded into his train of jumbled thought with that same tantalizing voice. She had completely turned to face him now, her eyes shining in the moon and fire light, almost a set of mirrors reflecting his own image. Lloyd couldn't avert his gaze when she was looking at him like that. It was a look that enabled protection to flow through his veins, seeping into his sub conscious and cooing to him with words that said everything would be alright. That was what Colette wanted. She wanted everything to be alright, just like him, and she had the power to right every wrong-doing in the world. Except, if she was to follow through with what she was destined to do, that would leave everybody happy except him. She would be gone, brought up into the heavens as an angel, and he would be left in the world without her. Still, it was what she wanted to do, and Lloyd would not stop her from doing it, even if it meant that he had to sacrifice his and her presence.

"There are a lot of stars. I guess I've never noticed them before. It's nice."

"Isn't it? I like sitting here with you, Lloyd. There's nothing to worry about right now. It's just you, and me, and the stars."

"Yeah, I really like being here with you too, Cole-" His words were cut short as Colette's lips touched his own, the two embracing in a solitary kiss that rushed every emotion through Lloyd's body. He found his eyes closed to the outside world, but he felt everything inside of him, and almost felt as if he could feel Colette's emotions too; shock, attachment, passion, happiness. Above all, there was a spark of something else; a sort of prick on his soul.

Love.

At that moment, Lloyd felt an uncovered fit of love bursting from the pit of his stomach and up toward his heart. There was a relief that accompanied the love. It was as if he had concealed the emotion for such a long time that he could only feel reprieve for finally removing its seal. From the moment Colette pressed her lips onto his in that abrupt gesture, and with each passing moment, Lloyd felt as if everything was more and more . . . Right. He pulled back for the sole purpose of verbally making it known what exactly was coursing through him.

"I love you, Colette. . ."

"Lloyd. . ."

All in a spare second, the image wavered. Colors blended together into dull grays and blacks, and Colette's vibrant features fuzzed and gradually faded away into the oncoming darkness. It took no longer for the scene to begin to disappear than for another to reappear. His eyes blearily took in his immediate surroundings. The campfire had crackled into glowing ashes, and a nightly gale ruffled the distance vegetation. Not a thing moved on its own, and the only visible forms of life were the gently heaving bodies of his companions. His companions, the people that had got wrapped up into a group of traveling people. It all clicked in an instant. He rubbed at his eyes, grimacing, though not entirely out of contempt. His line of sight flitted toward the blond-headed girl sleeping not far from him. He was not entirely sure if she was sleeping, actually, but there was no doubt about his own previous state of condition. He heaved a deep sigh, enduring the chills that fluttered up and down his spine as he rolled onto his back. His eyes remained open as they glanced at the stars above. There were so many.

"So many stars. . ." Lloyd glanced once more at the blond-haired girl beside him.

"Dream of me, Colette."


End file.
